Goku's Wedding Gift to Bulma
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: Story requested by Englishhedgehog13


The night before the wedding of Vegeta and Bulma Goku went to the capsule corpse to visit Bulma. Hey Goku. Hey Bulma you all ready for the wedding tomorrow. Yes more or less I'm a bit worried about Vegeta. He'll be fine me and Gohan have been walking him through it. Thank You Goku. Well Bulma I think now is the best and last change for my repayment you promised me. Oh my Goku I almost forgot about that. "Touch me," she breathed in his ear while she nibbled his earlobe teasingly.

Before she could even finish the command, he was already tracing her intimate folds with his index finger. He could practically feel her eyes roll back. He began an attack on her sensitive nipples, the tip of his tongue flicking the buds. While he did that, he slowly inserted his index finger inside her and felt her inner muscles tighten around it. She as wet, hot and oh so tight. Then he withdrew it and circled her clit, earning a gut-wrenching moan from her lips. She was a lick away from orgasm, he could tell.

"You're already wet for me," he growled into her ear, abandoning her breasts. "I bet you want it even worse than me. You're dying for me to ram my hard cock up your tight pussy."

As he was saying this, he continued to press, squeeze and circle her breasts and rubbing her clit with the palm of his hand, while she bucked against him helplessly. The combination had the desired effect, as she stiffened in his arms and then shuddered uncontrollably, her head falling back, loud moans filling the air.

Damn, she's responsive, he thought, pleased. He would have his tongue cut off, though, before he told her she gave him pleasure. "It's so easy to make you come," he commented almost casually after her shudders ceased. "It's obvious you haven't had some in quite a while."

"Shut up," she commanded as she captured his head for a deeply sexual kiss. He responded, tongues dueling, exploring. He pulled away, smirked in superiority and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up like she weighed nothing, setting her firmly on top of the closest black marble counter.

"We haven't even started yet."

Bulma trembled and lifted her hips so he could shove her skirt up. It bunched around her waist. He yanked it down, completely revealing her beautiful breasts. Goku kneaded them, enjoying the way she responded to his every touch. She reached down and yanked down his pants impatiently, making him smirk.

"Careful, you could poke an eye out with that," Bulma told him, chuckling heartily, eyebrows raised, holding him in her slim hand.

He merely snorted and fingered her entrance, teasing her most responsive spot until she was almost begging for him to take her. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she wantonly yanked him against her, grabbing his firm ass possessively.

"Now, Goku;. Do it now."

Obliging her, he entered her, sliding in inch by torturous inch. She grabbed him harder, marking his ass with her fingernails, squirming to get even more of him inside her.

Goku groaned at the sensation. He slid in half way into her heat, then withdrew completely to then enter from a different angle, earning a gasp from her as his shaft rubbed against every inch of her sensitive sheath.

"Oh Kami. Harder please, harder," she pleased, moaning when he started thrusting in and out smoothly.

He withdrew almost completely, his tip teasing her clit, watching her face, feeling her legs yank him forward again impatiently.

"Greedy bitch," he told her, his voice none too steady. She took no offense and she responded stroke by stroke as he thrust into her madly. Her hands gripped, as she squeaked in rising pleasure. He kept changing the angle subtly, driving her insane with desire as she tried to keep up. Shaking like a leaf she finally came, squeezing his erection hard with the walls of her tight entrance.

He kept pumping, and she matched his every movement easily, until he himself came, biting her neck to prevent himself from expressing his mounting passions.

Bulma's legs were still around him. She smiled down at him, licking her lips and shimmying her hips a bit, telling him without words she was up for more.

Goku stepped back, removing himself from her. He was still hard as a rock. Before she could protest, he pulled her down from the counter, holding her hips. He rotated her around until she was facing the gleaming marble and was away from him, showcasing her perfect, round little ass to his feasting eyes. He bent her forward, his arms over hers, until her forearms were resting on the cool surface. Her breasts quivered in anticipation.

He parted her legs, spreading her wide for him. Then, he nipped her ear roughly, playing with her trembling body. Before she could even draw in a breath to gasp, he entered her in one swift movement, causing her to gasp loudly and then moan as he began slowly entering and withdrawing. She was a puddle of desire, trembling and making catchy little sounds. She was pushing her bottom against his pelvis, demanding more, faster, deeper. He kneaded her hips, her buttocks. His hands trailed up her waist and torso, caressing her exposed, flushed skin. He went upwards, cupping her tremulous breasts, playing with the vying nipples.

He began speeding up his movements little by little as he kept playing with her skin. Bulma's orgasm hit her like a tsunami wave. She screamed, gripping the counter, pushing backwards eagerly, feverish with desire. She bit her lips, tossed her hair until she screamed out his name.

Goku's excitement rose unbearably, but this time he didn't come. As soon as her tremors ceased, he withdrew, turning her around to face his body, kissing her with bruising force.

She answered his demands, moaning loudly.

"Oh Kami, I love your hands, I love your cock," she groaned, as he grabbed her thighs to pull her legs up and around him, pressing her against him. He pushed her against a wall, mounting her immediately, driving desperate screams out of her throat.

Goku had her countless times all over the kitchen. He had her on the floor, on the table, against the walls… he took her until she screamed as came every time, shuddering and trembling and vulnerable. He loved every second. He loved the way she responded to his every touch, every naughty suggestion, how easy it was to make her buck and orgasm under him.

For the last round, Goku had her sitting on a chair, her legs wide open. He knelt in front of her, making her come several times with his mouth and his hands until he couldn't take it anymore. He sat in front of her and entered her silky sheath easily, as wet and open as it was from their numerous couplings. Thrusting into her deeply and agonizingly slow at first and then quickened to a savage intense rhythm, he touched every part of her until he finally came, spending himself into her, privately marveling at the pleasure he had brought her during their incredible fucking rump.

"I could continue fucking you all day," Goku told her, his voice raspy, sending delicious shivers through her body, "but I'm going back to my training. You have already detained me enough."

Bulma pouted, and it was all Goku could do to take her again, slam her on the floor and have her like an animal. "Isn't this training enough?" she asked him, her whole demeanor satisfied and satiated.

"Don't flatter yourself."

She merely shrugged, uncharacteristically not rising to his bait.

"You've fucked me way too good for me to complain about anything you say," she told him, grinning and stretching like a cat.

His lips lifted, almost a smile. "Then I've finally found a way to shut you up. You'll be in my quarters tonight at midnight, so we can continue what you started."

"I wished but remember i'm getting married tomorrow," she teased.

"I doubt it," he replied, standing up, sending her another smirk as he walked away naked, already looking forward to that night.


End file.
